Typical marine vessels have one or more internal combustion engines that connect to a propeller via a driveshaft/transmission combination. The internal combustion engines and propellers provide all of the thrust required by the vessel. Some marine vessels also include one or more electric motors, which are typically small battery-powered motors utilized for trolling.
Abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/505,075, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses hybrid marine propulsion systems that connect both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor to a propeller in torque-transmitting relation so that the propeller can selectively receive a sum of the torque provided by the engine and the motor. The engine and the electric motor are connectable in combined torque transmitting relation with each other and the propulsor is simultaneously connectable in torque transmitting relation with both the electric motor and the engine, in this way, the propulsor can be the recipient of the sum of the torque provided by the engine and the electric motor. The electric motor can be used as a sole source of torque for the propulsor or, alternatively, can be used in combination with the engine to drive the propulsor with the sum of the torque provided by the electric motor and the engine. The electric motor can be operable as a generator and can therefore be used to charge the electrical storage batter when it is connected in torque transmitting relation with the engine and is driven by the engine for its use as a generator. The engine and the electric motor are selectively connectable to a drive shaft which is, in turn, connected in torque transmitting relation with a transmission. The engine is controlled by a manual throttle and the controller operates the motor generator as an electric motor to provide additional torque to the shaft in order to drive the propulsor with the sum of the torque provided simultaneously by both the engine and the electric motor. When not used as a power boosting arrangement, the motor generator can be used as a generator to recharge the batteries as the marine vessel is operated under the sole power provided by the engine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,454; 6,834,751; 6,960,107, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, disclose transmissions for marine propulsion systems that use a cone clutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,530, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses a control system that controls the shifting process from neutral into either forward or reverse gear so that the impact of the shift event is minimized and the likelihood of engine stalling is decreased.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/946,619, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses a marine drive having a gear case housing a vertical driveshaft that rotates a generally horizontal propulsor shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,642, which issued to Balaguer on Nov. 21, 1972, describes an outboard motor unit for use on small boats. It has a primary propulsion engine connected through a clutch to the propeller shaft and an electric motor aligned with and connected to the propeller shaft. The electric motor is connected to a battery through a switch operatively connected to the engine throttle to complete the power connection for the electric motor when the throttle is at a selected proportion of full throttle. The electric motor operates as a motor when the engine is stopped and as a generator when the engine is running.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,525, which issued to Kilgore on Jul. 6, 1982, describes a marine propulsion system. A marine propulsion system is described that includes a gas turbine, an alternating current generator, a fixed pitch propeller, a synchronous motor and a frequency converter. The frequency converter is connected electrically between the generator and motor during starting, and reversal procedures when the motor would normally have to operate as an induction motor. Means are provided to brake the system dynamically to speeds within the capacity of the frequency converter. At speeds within the frequency converter's design capacity, the motor can be operated synchronously while it is running at a speed below the minimum operating, speed of the turbine and generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,161, which issued to Crecelius et al, on May 28, 2002, describes an integrated starter alternator troller. The device includes a stator portion and a rotor portion connected to a driveshaft. The system is incorporated into an engine assembly power train which includes an internal combustion engine having a crankshaft connected to an electric clutch. The electric clutch is operable to connect or disconnect the driveshaft and the crankshaft. Thus the system may be connected to or disconnected from the crankshaft of the internal, combustion engine. When connected to the engine by the clutch, the device is operable to receive electrical power from a battery and act as a cranking motor to provide starting torque to the internal combustion engine. The device may also be driven by the internal combustion engine and act as a generator to provide power to recharge the battery or drive other electrical devices. When disconnected from the engine by the electric, clutch, the device receives electrical power from the battery and acts as a trolling motor to drive a propeller. The transmission is connected between the device and the propeller such that rotation of the device spins the propeller at a number of forward and reverse speeds.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/492,796, which was filed by Anderson et al. on Dec. 5, 2001, describes a hybrid ship propulsion system. The system includes a main diesel engine for driving the marine turbine, and an electric motor. The electric motor has a nominal output that constitutes at least 20% of the nominal output of the main diesel engine. The electric motor remains continuously switched on and maintains, together with a variable pitch propeller, the main diesel engine at a favorable operating point. The combination of the main diesel engine and the electric motor also allows for a more economical design or operation of the propulsion system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,617, which issued to Goldnieer et al. on Dec. 27, 2005, describes a power generation system using a combustion system and a fuel cell. The fuel cell is combined with a combustion engine to create a closed loop power generation system. Stored hydrogen and oxygen are used by the regenerative fuel cell and by the combustion engine in which the reaction of the hydrogen and oxygen produces water in the gas phase.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/188,144, which was filed by Kitani et al, on Jul. 22, 2005, describes an outboard motor that is equipped with a centrifugal clutch located between the crankshaft of an engine and a rotor of an electric motor. When the engine operates, it transmits its output through the rotor to a propeller. When the engine does not operate, it transmits the output of the motor to the crankshaft. The engine can therefore be started by the motor used to drive the propeller. As a result, there is no need to install a separate electric motor for engine starting, so that starting of the engine by electric power can be made possible with minimum increase in the size and cost of the outboard motor.